


Call Me If You're Crashing, We'll Take Turns

by Agido6



Series: Minayeon FWB [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Nayeon tops again yes ma'am, Someone help Mina learn to communicate, sorta angsty, sorta soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: "This ain't enough for me,Gotta be honest, I want you to lust for meAnd if we're just friends, I'd rather be your enemySo we can do all the things you're holding back from me."Mina needs to make some decisions.Nayeon just wants her to feel good.The cycle continues.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Minayeon FWB [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172924
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Call Me If You're Crashing, We'll Take Turns

"A _date?"_

Dahyun's sigh into the phone was past mere exasperation. Usually, she was the most easygoing person Mina knew, but apparently even she had her limits. 

"Yes, a date. What's the matter with you? I know dates are rare for Nayeon, but it's not _that_ shocking." 

Mina's grip tightened around the phone as she tried not to snap back. Nayeon didn't really ever go on dates, true, but the nights that she did, Mina would help her out with. She'd go over to Dahyun and Nayeon's apartment, listen to Nayeon talk at a million miles an hour about the possibilities of the evening, and assist her in picking out clothes. Nayeon would always call later with a status update, and Mina would listen, groan in sympathy, and laugh in all the appropriate places. 

But this time wasn't like the others. It was Wednesday night. _Their_ night. Maybe it had never been formalized, but Mina had assumed there was an unspoken rule that Wednesday nights were exceptions, special, for them alone. 

Mina had been assuming a lot of things lately. 

"I'm just, uh, bored. We were supposed to hang out." Mina replied. Dahyun snorted. 

"Hang out? Is that what you call it?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Look, Nayeon and I have been roommates for a long time. I know the difference between her hangouts and her booty calls. She leaves, and comes home, in a much different manner." Dahyun said, a touch of scorn in her tone. 

"I am _not_ just a booty call to her." Mina snapped. 

"No..." Dahyun's voice changed, becoming slower and thoughtful....almost wistful. "You're not. You're her friend. Her _good_ friend. Which is why I think you understand why things need to change." 

Mina's heart skipped a beat. Did Dahyun know? Could she sense her feelings? "I- what?" 

Dahyun sighed again. "Look, Mina, I respect you enough to give you some advice. You both need to figure out what you want and soon. Or this isn't going to end well." 

"Did she say something to you?" 

"Nope. I'm not getting involved in this. Just remember what I said." Dahyun muttered, and hung up. Mina stared at the screen, her emotions tempestuous and overwhelming. 

Did Nayeon-? 

Was she- ? 

_No. She's fine without you, Mina. Tonight proves that. It's just fun for her._

Mina swallowed back the frustrated, angry tears- anger at herself for this stupidity, this _longing_ that was never going to go anywhere- and glanced down at her phone as it lit up. 

Three missed texts from Nayeon, and a call. 

_Probably just wanting help with her outfit. Well, Dahyun is there. Forget it._

Mina slunk into her bedroom, curling up against the bed on her side and allowing some of the misery to wash over her. She knew she was being overdramatic and unfair. Nayeon had her own life to live. Nothing was official between them. If this had happened on any other night, Mina wouldn't have thought anything of it. She'd spend the evening playing online with Jihyo, or catching up on the show Nayeon and Dahyun had introduced her to the last time she was at their apartment. 

But this was Wednesday. _Their_ night. And Nayeon hadn't even told her beforehand....

_You did this to yourself._

_You never should've caught feelings for her to begin with._

Mina pressed her palms over her eyes and curled up tighter, allowing just a few tears to slip out before she let exhaustion draw her down. 

"Mina. Minari. Hey." 

"Mm- what?" 

Mina became gradually aware of a warmth pressed against her back, a chin nestled on her shoulder, arms slipped around her waist. A familiar scent tickled her nose. 

"...Nayeon?" 

"Hey, you're finally awake." Nayeon kissed the tip of her ear, which made Mina's heart constrict. "Sorry I let myself in, but I was worried about you when you didn't answer-" 

Mina sprang away from Nayeon, twisting around to face her. Nayeon looked shocked, still wearing that tight red dress she saved for important events, and looking way too attractive for her own good. Mina shoved that thought down. 

"You can't just come in my place like this." Mina finally said, aware her voice was brimming with anger- misplaced anger at herself, but projected onto Nayeon. Nayeon's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"But I always let myself in. I didn't think there would be an issue." 

"That key is for _Wednesdays._ Wednesday nights only. For one special occasion, and no other times." Mina snapped. A pulse of guilty delight swept through her at the wounded look on Nayeon's face. 

"I....I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you, and be with you after tonight, and...." Nayeon trailed off, not meeting Mina's eyes as she wrung her hands. She looked so vulnerable and small. Mina hated it. She let out a tiny sigh and laid back on the bed, drawing Nayeon's arm back around her. 

"What happened?" 

"It was terrible." Nayeon replied, humming contentedly as she rested her chin back on Mina's shoulder. "I barely got to talk about myself, and I was dressed so much nicer, and it was just not worth my time." 

"Worth enough to skip out on me." Mina muttered under her breath, but she could tell Nayeon heard her. 

"Is that why you didn't answer me? Because it's Wednesday night?" 

_Yes._ "No. You're allowed to go have fun. I was just distracted." Mina said, grateful that she was facing the opposite way, so Nayeon couldn't see her cheeks flush. 

"Well, yeah, I am." Nayeon chuckled. Mina closed her eyes against the small ache that lit up in her heart. "But it's not just me. You're allowed to. You're Myoui Mina, you can get anyone you want." 

_But I only want you..._

"Yeah, I could." was all Mina said, wanting to keep Nayeon right here and simultaneously get far, _far_ away. 

Nayeon was quiet. "Are you jealous?" 

Mina froze. 

She'd feared some day that Nayeon might pick up on it, but thought she'd at least be prepared for the situation. Mina told herself bullshit every morning just to get through the day, so it should be simple for her. But this was Nayeon, and she couldn't lie to her. 

"What makes you think that?" 

Nayeon laughed a little, tightening her arm around Mina's waist. "I know you, Minari. And I know when you're upset. They're not gonna take me away from you. You're special to me." 

_Special..._ Mina frowned slightly, Dahyun's voice echoing in her head. "Special?" 

"Yeah. You're my best friend, of course you're special." 

Mina deflated. Nayeon wasn't saying anything she didn't already know, but it _hurt_ for some reason to have it laid out like this, in that sweet, warm voice she loved. 

"Right." Mina mumbled. "Special." 

Nayeon shifted against her, and Mina felt a soft little kiss under her ear. "You are. You make me laugh, you make me think, you're the sweetest person I've ever known. And you put up with Dahyun." she giggled. Mina swallowed, recognizing the feeling stirring deep down and really not wanting to go there right now. 

Nayeon was quiet again, her hips shifting against Mina's back, and then she kissed Mina's neck. "You want to know the other reason the date didn't work out?" she asked quietly, and there was a husk in her voice that Mina was surprised to note. 

"Um, sure." 

Mina looked down to see Nayeon's arm slowly withdrawing from her waist, and could feel her hips moving more urgently. "I missed this too. I was worked up....thinking about you." Nayeon breathed. 

_Oh._

It took a split second for Mina to decide to flip over, and the vision that greeted her was far from disappointing. Nayeon was staring back at her, eyes wide and blown and fevered, her hand trailing down the front of her dress to rest on her inner thigh. Mina bet if she replaced Nayeon's hand with her own, she would feel an unmistakable heat already pulsing there. But....

"Oh really. Me? Or is it just from habit?" Mina asked. Nayeon shook her head slowly, reaching out to touch Mina's cheek lightly, even though her hips were still rolling into the mattress. 

"No....I wanted you, Minari. Thinking about you, and how you're always so in tune with me....you always know what I need." Her finger traced across Mina's lower lip. 

"Thinking about your eyes, and how soft they are, how cute they light up when you win a game. How dark they get when you need me, when I take care of you, when you're whining my name...." 

Mina swallowed hard. 

Nayeon inched a little closer, fingers trailing through Mina's hair. "Thinking about your gorgeous face, and the way you look when I'm finally here, when I finally give you what you need. Or God, when you're dominant, Mina? You can't imagine how hot it is." 

"What else?" Mina whispered. That gnawing feeling from before was starting to beat between her legs, tug fiercely in her gut but she never wanted Nayeon to stop. 

Nayeon smiled a little. "Thinking about your lips, and how warm they are. How pretty and lovely and just...."

Mina kissed her, pulling Nayeon's body against hers with a ferocity she usually didn't have. Nayeon responded eagerly, sliding her tongue along Mina's bottom lip and sighing softly when Mina let her in. 

"Keep going." Mina whispered as she drew away, only to move her mouth to Nayeon's neck. Nayeon's fingers clenched around her shoulders. 

"Your body is so beautiful, Minari. Your breasts fit so perfectly in my hands, and the little noises you make when I do this..." Her hand snaked up Mina's shirt, under her bra, tugging gently at her nipple, and Mina's hips bucked automatically, a soft moan spilling out. Nayeon laughed quietly. 

"Just like that." She stripped Mina's shirt off, tracing her fingers down Mina's stomach. "That cute little mole on your stomach, and the way you always squirm when I kiss it, it's adorable." Mina pulled her back in for another kiss, and Nayeon immediately took control of this one, flipping them over until Mina was pressed into the mattress. 

"Let me touch you." Mina begged as Nayeon kissed down her throat. It was ridiculous how utterly weak she got from Nayeon, how all her walls came crumbling down the moment they touched, but it was always like this. Always had been and always would be. 

"Relax." Nayeon murmured against her stomach, tracing her tongue around Mina's belly button and laughing again when Mina squirmed. "I'm not done singing your praises."

She slipped her fingers under Mina's waistband, sliding her pants off with a smooth, well practiced movement and taking a deep, shaky breath. "Open up, baby."

Mina obliged, watching how Nayeon's face changed when she spread her legs. " _Fuck."_

"Nayeon." Mina whimpered. "Please...."

Nayeon slid her hands up Mina's thighs, pausing just shy of where she needed her the most. "You can't imagine how this ever feels for me, sweetheart. When I'm two, three fingers deep inside, and the way you clench around me, the way you moan my _name...._ and the way you taste." She pressed a gentle kiss over Mina's core, and it made Mina flinch. She was too goddamn sensitive for this, and Nayeon was still in that fucking _dress._

_"_ Nayeon, I-"

"And then there's your voice." Nayeon went on, slowly starting to roll Mina's underwear off and tossing it aside. "I love it all the time, when you're quiet and when you're loud and when you're being frustrated, and you get that cute little squeak. But when we're fucking?" She slipped two fingers in without warning, sliding up Mina's body to kiss her and swallow the high pitched moan she knew Mina would release. 

"Oh God, sweetheart, you don't even know." Nayeon whispered against her neck, starting off with long, slow, _deep_ strokes that had Mina's legs trembling already. "If I could keep it on recording, I would. The little whines and groans you let out when I go too slow, the whimpers when I go harder, and when you're on the edge and I know I can take you there, and you sob Nayeon-ah.....I feel like a god." 

Mina was beyond coherency at this point. There was only Nayeon's lips on her chest and Nayeon's fingers in her heat and Nayeon, _Nayeon, Nayeon._

"N-Nayeon...." Mina whimpered as Nayeon found her clit, pressing against it just the way she needed. "I-" 

"Do you want to come for me, baby?" Nayeon breathed. "You want to show me how beautiful you look when you fall apart? Because you do, God, you do. And it's all for me..."

"Yes, yes, _please...."_

Nayeon slowed, and Mina wanted to cry, wanted to know why Nayeon was torturing her like this, but when she forced her eyes open to look up at her, the tender expression in Nayeon's eyes made her pause. It was adoration, it was wonder, it was....if Mina didn't know better, she'd say it's love. 

Nayeon kissed her, slow and languid, as she sped back up, and Mina's fists clenched so hard in the sheets she was afraid they'd rip. "I've got you, sweetheart. Let go."

That was all it took. Mina's body spasmed, her back arching as she moaned, rough and guttural and _deep._ Nayeon never stopped kissing her, never stopped taking in those sounds and receiving all Mina had to give her. 

"Just like that." she heard Nayeon say quietly. A kiss pressed to her cheek as Nayeon pulled out. "You're an angel, Myoui Mina. My angel."

She was still wearing that fucking dress, now dirty and mussed and obscene, and that stupid look of fondness that Mina couldn't stand. She nodded as nonchalantly as she could. "Can you, um....hold me?" 

It was a terrible idea, but Mina didn't think she could take it if Nayeon left now. 

"Sure, sweetheart. Just let me get comfortable, I'm feeling a little hot." Nayeon stripped off her dress and settled back against Mina as she curled up yet again on her side. 

"Minari." 

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?" 

This is exactly what Mina had wanted all night. And now that she'd gotten it, she felt like screaming. The ache in her heart just kept growing, beginning to spread to other parts of her body until she hurt all over. Why couldn't Nayeon see that she was saying all the wrong things? 

_Because you won't tell her._

"I know." Mina whispered, tears building at the back of her eyes when Nayeon placed a small kiss on her shoulder blade and rested her head against it. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Not me dragging other Twice members into this mess 
> 
> Red is my favorite color on Nayeon. I think about that Strawberry performance much, much more than I should. 
> 
> This is expanding wildly out of my control and I don't know how this happened, but I'm becoming determined to get to the bottom of this storyline lol. What does Nayeon feel? Will Mina ever quit beating around the bush? 
> 
> Title of this part is from "Sambuka" by Pierce The Veil, and lyrics in the summary are from "Enemiez" by Keke Palmer. They seemed fitting


End file.
